familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Curtis Phelps (1845-1915)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Pennsylvania * Died: at Lincoln, Lancaster, Nebraska, United States at 69 years * Interment: at Andrew Cemetery, Friend, Saline County, Nebraska Parents *Father: David Curtis Phelps B: 1819 PA D: 1872 Cowley Co., KS Burial in Widener Cemetery, Rock, Cowley County, KS *Mother: Altheda Mary Sheffield B: 14 Jan 1826 NY D: 2 Dec 1901 Cowley Co., KS living with son, Luman Phelps and his family. Burial in Widener Cemetery, Rock, Cowley County, KS Siblings *Sister: Roxanna Phelps *Sister: Olivia Phelps *Sister: Emma F. Phelps *Brother: George M. Phelps *Brother: John F. Phelps *Brother: Luman Phelps *Sister: Effie Phelps Spouses * Spouse: Eliza Ruth Baker (1851-1922) Offspring * Child: Mary Alice Phelps (1869-1906) * Child: Jesse Willard Phelps (1871-1911) * Child: Anna Eliza Phelps (1873-1908) * Child: Charles Francis Phelps (1876-1925) * Child: Emily Elizabeth Phelps (1878-1956) * Child: Arthur Curtis Phelps (1881-1942) * Child: Maude Evalyn Phelps (1887-1921) Biography Note #1: "Daniel moved with his parents to Illinois in 1856, and about 1862 to Iowa. He returned to Illinois after a time and married Eliza Ruth Baker at Afton, December 2, 1868. They moved to Nebrask aCity, Nebraska and took a homestead near Bennett; here their first child was born. In the fall of 1869, they moved to Douglas, Kansas, where the second child was born. About 1872 or 1873 they returned to Marseilles, Illinois (LaSalle County) where four more children were born. In March, 1883, they returned to Friend, Nebraska". Vernon R. Sheffield. (Note from g-g-g-granddaughter Catharine Phelps) Census 1880 Name Relation Marital Status Gender Race Age Birthplace Occupation Father's Birthplace Mother's Birthplace D. C. PHELPS Self M Male W 34 PA Farmer NY NY Eliza PHELPS Wife M Female W 38 ENG Keeping House ENG ENG Mary PHELPS Dau S Female W 10 NE At School PA ENG Jessie PHELPS Dau S Female W 9 KS At School PA ENG Anna PHELPS Dau S Female W 7 IL At Home PA ENG Charles PHELPS Son S Male W 4 IL At Home PA ENG Emma PHELPS Dau S Female W 2 IL At Home PA ENG John GLOCK Other S Male W 20 PA Laborer GER GER Jno. MC CLOCKLIN Other S Male W 14 NJ At Home NY NJ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Source Information: Census Place Fall River, La Salle, Illinois Family History Library Film 1254222 NA Film Number T9-0222 Page Number 193A Census 1900 Phelps, Daniel - age 56 - Phelps, Eliza - age 48 Phelps, Emma - daughter - age 22 Phelps, Arthur C., Son, age 18 Phelps, Eva - daughter - age 12 _________________________________________ OBITUARY 1-14-1915 Friend (Nebraska) Sentinel - Daniel Curtis Phelps was born in the state of Pennsylvania, January 26, 1845. He came to DeKalb Illinois where he joined in wedlock with Elizabeth Baker in December, 1868. They soon came west and settled on a claim near Lincoln, where they remained until March 1884, when they came to Friend. His life in Friend is well known and those who knew him best knew that his was a life of unselfishness, pure thoughts, and right actions throughout. He and his wife moved to Lincoln from Friend a little over a year ago and lived there until he departed this life January 9, 1915. He was a member of the Methodist Church here until he moved to Lincoln where he united with the Grace M.E. Church, where his name is still on the roll. He leaves behind a wife, two daughters, two sons, two grandsons (who have made their home with him the last few years) also two brothers and one sister. Two daughters and one son have preceded him to the life beyond. His life was full of suffering the last few days, but he expressed himself as ready to go, and had only joy in the thought of meeting his savior. The funeral services were held on Sunday in Lincoln conducted by his pastor, the Rev. J. F. Boeye and on Sunday afternoon at the Methodist church here, conducted by the Rev. H. C. Seidel assisted by the Rev. E. M. Owings. Birth: Date:26 Jan 1845 Location:at Pennsylvania Burial: Location:at Andrew Cemetery, Friend, Saline County, Nebraska Death: Date:10 Jan 1915 Location:at Lincoln, Lancaster, Nebraska, United States partner: Eliza Ruth Baker (1851-1922) Marriage: : Date:2 Dec 1868 Location:at Sycamore, Dekalb, Illinois, United States Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Ann Miller White # Catherine Phelps - gggreat granddaughter of Eliza # Illinois Marriage Records # Census Records: 1850 Nicholson, Wyoming County, Pennsylvania; 1860 Shabbona, DeKalb County, Illnois Category:Non-SMW people articles